


Backup

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Backup

Going on missions wasn’t necessarily something you looked forward to, it was a task, something that had to be done in order to maintain the safety of others and you were more than willing to risk your life for a good cause. Usually, it never went that far, though, the missions that you got assigned to were easy and quick, in, out and done. That’s how it was supposed to be this time as well but you didn’t expect the underground lair to be swamped with agents, everyone qualified to kill you. The second you had made your way into one of the vents, looking through the opening into the hallway below you, after getting shot and fleeing from several agents seeing them rush by below while searching for you, you knew you couldn’t manage to do this on your own. You needed someone to get you out there as soon as possible, preferably alive and not dead. When the group of people passed below you, an eerie silence taking over the hallway, you fished out your pager, pressing the button.

“Requesting backup, repeat, requesting backup,” you spoke, loud enough to be heard on the other end but not too loud to alert anyone below you.  
“(Y/N), what’s wrong?” You heard Steve talk through the speakers.  
“Uhm…slight miscalculation. There are a lot more agents here than I estimated.”  
“What do you mean ‘a lot more’?”  
“Let’s say I won’t make it without help?” your voice went up towards the end, not sure how to state the fact that you were basically dead if no one would come and help you. The line was silent for several moments before you heard Steve told you he send someone to get you out. You were told to make your way into an empty storage room, waiting for your backup who’d help you get back out from there. Arriving above the room you slowly pushed the opening aside after pulling off your jacket and throwing it onto the floor and letting the piece of metal fall on the jacket, silencing the noise. Lowering yourself down from the vent you winched from the bullet wound on your side while slowly looked around the room, seeing your backup leaning against the wall, metal arm shining in the dim light.  
“Graceful as always, (Y/N),” he teased as you rolled your eyes at him.  
“Just…just help me get out of here.”  
Bucky’s eyes drifted to your side, seeing your hand clutching it while deep red blood slowly oozed out between your fingers.  
“Fucking hell, (Y/N),” he sighed, a deep frown on his face, “how can it be it’s always you that ends up getting injured on missions.”  
“Maybe it’s because I get the shitty, life-risking ones,” you suggested before Bucky kneeled down and peeled your hand away from your side, inspecting the wound. A quiet yelp slipped from your lips as he pressed a bandage to your side, temporarily stopping the blood from flowing out.  
After waiting a few moments for you to catch your breath, Bucky decided to open the door leading towards the hallway, blinding light flowing into the room as he grabbed his guns and aimed them at the agents in the hallway, all of them too stunned about the sudden movement to defend themselves. Within seconds the hallway was cleared, Bucky grabbing your hand and dragging you off into a random direction.  
“Where are we going?”  
No answer. He just continued to speed through the white underground maze, shooting agents here and there with you. Stopping in front of a door, Bucky crouched down before it after rattling the handle just to find it locked.  
“Back me up?”  
You nodded your head, positioning yourself so you’d be able to protect him while he pulled a lockpick and inserted it into the lock.  
“What’s behind that door that’s got to be so important you want to risk getting shot?”  
Again, no answer. You were starting to get more than annoyed with him not answering your questions.  
“Dammit, Bucky. Answer me. What the hell do you think you’re doing,” you snap at the man.  
“I’m trying to save your life, doll, so I’d very much appreciate it if you would kindly shut up.”  
In that exact moment, the door opened before him, allowing you both to hurry inside, closing it behind you and putting one of the desks before it in order to buy you some time. Looking around you saw several monitors showing hallways, rooms and labs as well as a simple white door with what had to be the prettiest glowing ‘EXIT’ sign hanging above it.

Back in the plane, after you had managed to get the files you were ordered to gather in the first place and Bucky helped you climb up a bunch of stairs while dodging bullets and firing at your enemies, you got the silent treatment from your partner while he was flying the small quinjet.  
“Bucky…don’t ignore me. I said I’m sorry, what else do you want me to do?”  
Desperation filled your voice, wanting, needing to hear a response. Turning on the autopilot, Bucky turned his chair towards you, tears gleaming in his eyes, breaking your heart.  
“I don’t want you to apologise because there’s nothing you could’ve done but dammit, (Y/N)…This could’ve gone so much worse. You could’ve died and I wouldn’t have been there to protect you.”   
He swallowed down the angry tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes and stood up, walking in your direction.  
“Bucky, I-“  
“No, I’m not done. I love you, alright? And seeing you hurt makes me angry at myself for not being able to protect you.”  
His gaze shifted down, his hands grabbing yours.  
“I love you, too, Bucky. Please don’t blame yourself. This is my job and you know damn well that I’m always careful but sometimes you need to take risks, for the better good, to save other people,” you said gently, your hands squeezing his’ causing him to look up a soft smile on his lips, mirroring yours.  
“Alright, lovebirds. I hate to interrupt this but as soon as you arrive I want to see (Y/N) in our infirmary so Dr. Cho can stitch her up,” Tony’s voice interrupted your moment, bringing you back into reality.  
“We’ll talk later,” Bucky promised as he sat back down on the pilot-seat, preparing for the touchdown.


End file.
